The Ther Drace
by R9-regrin9
Summary: To date, there are only two dominant species on Earth known to fairies; themselves and the humans. To the humans, there is only themselves. But a strange occurrence has changed that count. No longer are there only two… there is a third race. CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

The Ther Drace  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In the coldest regions of Earth, nearly nothing exists; that is, nothing known to most people. There are the few penguins that visit the Arctic, the odd explorer that sees the North or South Poles and perhaps some persistent scientist.  
Artemis Fowl the Second checked his radar scopes again, certain that he'd seen something appear on the screen just seconds ago. Leaning forward, he stared intently at the monitor. The scanner rotated once more and a fluorescent green blob appeared. Artemis sat back in his leather reclining office chair, pondering this new piece of information.  
Ever since he'd rescued his father from the remote reaches of that cold a barren land, he'd kept a close tab on the little action there was. He was almost one hundred percent certain that the Mafia wouldn't return to work out of that area, but he wanted to make sure, and if they were, then he'd be able to use their location as black mail for the future.  
Most of the time nothing ever appeared, the odd plane would sometimes show up, but even then, those didn't show often either – programmed out of the scanning system for their size. No, for the size that this was, it was definitely not a plane, not even a small one.  
A frown crept across Artemis's pale brow, this was odd. Roughly human sized, yet moving at impossible speeds. He tapped a few keys on his keyboard and pulled up a three dimensional map of the surrounding area to match the blips movement. Swinging the computer's joystick around, he looked at the screen from a side view. The blip appeared to be floating in the air. A hang glider? No, the metal structure would show up on his scanners. What could be human sized and fly?  
Artemis's stomach rumbled, reminding him that he'd skipped lunch. He reached over and flipped the communications switch, hailing his personal body guard, "Butler?"  
Through the small speaker built into the seat of his Computer chair, the responding voice sounded as if it was coming from right behind Artemis. "Yes, Artemis?"  
"Bring up some lunch."  
Downstairs, Butler smiled, it was nearly six-o-clock in the evening.  
  
Artemis worked his way through the nets, searching for the latest flying contraptions. The newest versions of single man jet packs could be a possibility, but even those were erratic in the flight paths. The thing that had shown up on his scanners was straight, as if walking a straight line in the air. Even on the black market, there was nothing that could possibly make a person fly.  
A knock on his door and a quick glance at the hallway monitor watching his door alerted him to his mother.  
"Arty? How's the studying going?"  
Artemis quickly activated the wooden panels that slid over all of his computers but one. "It's going as well as studying goes. I still have to look over my papers for History."  
Artemis could hear his mother's sigh through the door. "You're only fourteen Artemis, boys your age don't normally take such courses as History or Calculus."  
Boys my age? Is there one boy my age that I could hold a decent conversation with in this world? Instead of voicing his thoughts, he simply answered truthfully, "These courses I'm taking are interesting. Enlightening in the least."  
"Well as long as you don't think you're pushing yourself too hard. Dinner is ready if you want to come down."  
Through the monitor, Artemis could see his mother shake her head and walk away. His parents thought he was studying for a final exam. The fact that they thought that their son needed time to study made Artemis grow sad. Obviously his own parents knew very little of him, nearly nothing. Mentally, he shook his head. What was this? Sentimental emotion? From Artemis Fowl?  
Breathing again, Artemis brought his other computers back into sight. The green glow of his radar scanner drew his eye towards the screen showing the Murmansk area. It was glowing brightly – the entire screen. He quickly tapped into other systems he had set up north, they all came up with the same answer. For the first time in his life, Artemis had no answer as to why this occurrence was happening.  
  
Somewhere deep down under ground, Foaly reeled back from the bright flash that showed up on his highly advanced computer systems. The sudden flux in power pushed past his firewalls and caused his protected processors to flicker and the screens to distort. Foaly yelped out loud as something short circuited and sent sparks at him, singeing the hair on his back.  
Staring blankly at the smoking screen, he heard the pounding footsteps despite the so called sound proof walls in his Ops Booth. He'd have to ignore them and put off their questions as to why their computers and electricity had just cut out on them. They weren't protected from such large surges of power as his was.  
Leaning forward, till his nose was nearly touching the screen, Foaly reacted similarly to how Artemis had. He had no answers. But unlike Artemis, he had the means to look into this incident. Besides, it was his reputation that was on the line here, not just mere curiosity.  
  
Butler quietly walked into Artemis's study. The room was tastefully arranged and furnished. Plush oriental carpets covered the oak floors silencing his already silent steps. Setting down what the French Chef had procured from down in the kitchens, he took a step back to settle into his usual alert stance.  
Without glancing away from the four computer screen system, Artemis complained, "Oh for heaven's sake, Butler. There's no need to be alert when we are in the heart of my house under state of the art spy equipment that is watching the property, house and all within it."  
Butler shrugged and massaged his chest slightly. His breathing felt rather restricting, even the slightest amount of strenuous work seemed to aggravate it.  
Artemis, ever vigilant, noted the movement in the reflection of his screens and spun his seat around, "Problem Butler?"  
Shaking his head, Butler dropped his hand and relaxed somewhat, "Nothing's wrong."  
"Good. Because I'm thinking that after I get these 'exams' done for History and Calculus we're going to go on a long awaited holiday."  
  
"Foaly! Open this damn door now! I'm going to have all the carrots in Haven composted!"  
Ignoring the 'life threatening threats,' Foaly switched back to the Haven console. He'd just spoken to numerous contacts throughout the underground. All having had the same black out as he, all of them had fared off worse than him and were just getting back online.  
There was only one more thing to check before letting Commander Root into his Ops Booth. Pulling up the program that followed a certain human's every move, Foaly entered the long digit code that allowed him access to highly confidential information. File upon file came up. The name on each of these files? Artemis Fowl. Entering the No-Time-Delay Live feed, Foaly scanned the past four hours.  
Artemis's computer action showed no high particle emissions, signifying that he'd just been working on regular computer activities. A quick look at the computer scanning Artemis's computer activity showed the same. A whistle of amazement did escape Foaly's lips as he noted that Artemis had also seen exactly what he himself had seen. Only, for some odd reason, Artemis's picture seemed to be a lot clearer in the object's size, speed, and location.  
He frowned at the fact that Artemis had somehow upgraded the quality of his scanners so that they were now even better than Foaly's own design.  
  
Finally he flipped the switch that opened up the door to the Ops Booth. Dozens of faces and body's attempted to enter at the same time, resulting in a jam up. Commander Root's voice boomed out over the complaining, "Where is that donkey?!"  
"Root, what's up? There seem to be a large number of people banging at my door."  
Pulling people aside so that he could enter, Root's beet red face appeared through the throng of people. "What's up? You should know! A complete black out of Haven!"  
"Yes. A most strange event. But enough of the chit-chat, however lovely it is, this is serious."  
"You think?"  
"Seriously. And before you ask, no it has nothing to do with Artemis Fowl, although he does know about it and no. It has nothing to do with the Fairy people. Nor Humans by the looks of it."  
"Foaly, what the heck are you talking about? Speak some sense – all I know is that our computer systems are all haywire."  
"They would be. Some large emission of energy was released up in the Murmansk area. It wasn't one of us. It was Human sized. It couldn't be fairy."  
"WHAT!? Foaly, make some sense now!" Red was going to be the permanent colour of Root's face.  
Steepling his fingers, Foaly replied in a conversational tone. "Let me dumb it down a little for you then. We got something not-human and not- fairy on our hands." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Root tugged on his chin and remained silent, as well as every other fairy vying for a space in the Ops Booth. Those who hadn't heard it directly from Foaly's mouth soon heard it through the passing whispers.  
"You're sure it's not a stray goblin?"  
"The shoots were all cold during the past thirty-eight hours. Besides, it's still too big for any person of magic descent." Tapping his hind hooves agitatedly, Foaly scratched his back then coughed. "There is still the matter that Artemis saw it."  
Redness surged through Root's face, "I'll have no dealings with that mud boy!"  
Foaly shrugged, but continued to nervously.  
"You can't mean to actually want to have contact with him do you?!"  
"He saw what I figure no other human saw. I've been keeping a scanner on their nets. So far nothing. I'd even say that Artemis is already one step ahead of me. He's now looking into historical writings. Things from the Anglo-Saxon times."  
"The Anglo-what?"  
"A human time period."  
"Ok, what has our boy found then?"  
Foaly didn't miss the fact that Root was now calling the most despised human 'ours'. "Not much. He's translating a piece from Beowulf at this moment from the original text, seems to think that perhaps there was a misinterpretation." He glanced at one of his monitors and straightened in his seat. "Hey, wait a minute. It looks like he's really onto something here." Laughter burst from Foaly, "That kid never ceases to amaze me, even with his primitive human technology!"  
Grumbling something incoherent, Root leaned over to see what Foaly was laughing at.  
Pointing at the screen, Foaly snorted, "Look at this. Apparently, by the looks of things, the first translations lost the true meaning of the story of Beowulf when translators didn't understand what they were translating! Artemis, the little devil, found a copy of the original text! Incredible! There's an entire section they cut out."  
Root remained silent.  
Sighing melodramatically, Foaly grimaced, "I don't know Root. Artemis is way ahead of me on this. The Anglo Saxon language is a difficult language to translate..." He neglected to say that he'd done hundreds of times, considering it was actually based on the first Fairy tongue. He was eager to work with Artemis. A human master-mind; most likely the only person with intelligence remotely close to Foaly's.  
Root looked concerned, "You mean you can't translate what this thing says?"  
Looking at the ceiling, Foaly bit his tongue, "I don't know...it could take a couple of weeks." Again, he refrained from mentioning that, that was if he worked on it for an hour a day at most and at an incredibly slow rate.  
"D'Arvit! I know what you're asking of me Foaly!"  
Foaly looked up with innocent eyes. "What? Me? I haven't a clue what you mean!"  
Root snorted piggishly and scowled, at least his colour was going down. "Ok..." He paused for effect, "Ok..."  
"You going to get to the point?"  
"Of course. Ok... Well. It looks like we don't have much choice."  
Foaly was ready to cheer when Root announced, "Yup, it looks like we'll have to get the LEP on this. Can't have anybody dealing with something this serious." Root nodded to himself, apparently pleased with his decision. "Yes, I'm afraid to add this to their load, their busy enough as it is."  
Root faced the crowd of on lookers and shooed them away. Flapping pudgy hands before him as he made his exit, leaving the shocked Foaly behind.  
Foaly took hold of his senses and clambered awkwardly to his hooves. "Now hold on a moment Root. I have a better idea!"  
Blithely ignoring Foaly, Root rummaged through a folder of papers that had been handed to him. Foaly took a few steps forward, but Root exclaimed loudly and hurried off. The secretary who'd handed Root the folder was pale.  
"Something strange is up down at the city center," she explained.  
"That makes a low second on my list," Foaly muttered.  
  
Foaly stared blandly at his screens for a full minute. His hands were hanging at his sides and his face felt like it was sagging down to his belly. He needed some sleep, but how could he rest when there was the possibility of the strange phenomena happening again?  
He groaned inwardly, lamenting the fact that no one else seemed to be as interested in this as he was. In fact, even the LEP weren't down here getting briefed by him on what was going on. So they were definitely out. There wasn't anyone else that could possibly help him...except for a certain human.  
Why can't he just make it a 'hobby' to contact and observe humans? Or rather, a particular human? He snapped his fingers and smirked, Root wouldn't happy, but who of the fairy world would be? This was important, both the Fairy and Human could be relying on whatever he learned.  
"Right then." He ran his fingers lovingly over the keyboard and began his first real offense against the Magic world.  
  
"Butler, check the incoming lines. Something just flickered, like a bug's been placed." Artemis was already in a grumpy mood about the whole thing. There was hardly ever a time when something could actually stump him.  
A few seconds later Artemis sighed, "Oh never mind Butler, I can do it myself." It only took a couple of minutes to check and the results did not please Artemis at all. A click of the mouse and a few codes entered and he found his problem. He'd been hacked.  
A voice suddenly sounded over his speakers. "That's incredibly impressive. Seriously."  
Looking over at his main monitor, Artemis's eyebrows shot up. Glancing warily around the room, he rolled his chair closer. He fitted his headset over his ears and pulled the microphone arm down. "I'd thank you for the kind remark, except I find that I am under strange circumstances."  
The voice quavered slightly with laughter, "Ah yes. Strange indeed."  
Artemis dove into the myriad of security determined to catch a trail that'd lead him to his visitor. But even Artemis's state of the art technology couldn't do that for him.  
"You can't find me."  
Resting hands before him, Artemis grinned slightly, "I'm going to assume that you have video feed on me as well as audio. That in itself is impressive, you'll be certainly the first to do so."  
Again the laughter came, "The first and undoubtedly the one and only. You are the master mind of your kind."  
"My kind?"  
Foaly felt the muscles in his tummy tense. Artemis was sharp. "Um, bad choice of words."  
"Is there a reason why you've contacted me?"  
Artemis was beginning to look irritated at being disrupted. "Well I don't suppose there's any reason to beat around the bush, Artemis." Foaly watched closely for any reaction out of the boy at the mention of his name, but was sorely disappointed. "Well for starters, my name is Foaly." Again no reaction, just as there should be in that case.  
"Go on, Mr Foaly."  
Foaly made the hard decision of showing himself. If he was going to work with the boy, he didn't want the kid in the dark. He flipped his own camera on, revealing himself to Artemis.  
"What the -!"  
"Have you never seen a centaur before?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Artemis didn't once take his eyes from the screen lest he found it all a figment of his imagination. Leaning over, he quietly told Butler not disturb him for the next little while, besides that, he felt a little dizzy. His mind felt leaden and heavy and he propped his head on his hands.  
"Is this some sort of joke?"  
"Joke? No, this is very serious. Although you may think it's a joke." Foaly snorted, "I'd imagine you're feeling a little sick right now?"  
"I...what? My head, yes...dizzy..."  
"I apologize."  
"Oh shut up, Foaly. I'm going to assume something else now. Haven is in trouble."  
One of Foaly's eyebrows shot up, he hadn't expected Artemis's memories to come back to quickly. "Well, since you brought it up. No."  
"Well, what is? Obviously you wouldn't have triggered my memories unless something was wrong." Feeling a little better every minute that passed, Artemis felt emboldened. Then a thought struck him, "Is it Holly?"  
Again, Foaly's eyebrows went up, "No, I believe Holly is quite fine."  
Artemis remained silent, he decided to wait Foaly out. The stupid centaur was enjoying this time where he was in the dark of something big.  
"No other guesses?"  
"No, just my thanks. There has been a rather annoying gap in my memories it seems. Although it apparently was all there – something just didn't seem right. Everything made sense, it just didn't seem like I did what my memories had said I did." Artemis gave a sincere smile, something that didn't happen very often.  
"Of course."  
"Although, as time is passing us by, I have the strangest sense that I already know why you've contacted me." Artemis laughed, "In fact, I know exactly why you contacted me. You want to know what I know about what happened up in the North. I'm surprised you don't know yourself, considering all the tabs you keep on me."  
Foaly scowled, he'd forgotten how annoyingly adept and keen Artemis was. Almost as if he read peoples thoughts. Creepy. "As you very well know, you translated what I have not as of yet, onto paper. Also, since we are both the only people who actually seem to care and know about this phenomenon, I figured we could work together on this."  
Artemis leaned back in his seat and grinned coolly, "You don't have permission to speak to me do you, Foaly."  
Foaly's scowl deepened, but he lied in spite of himself, "Of course I do. I wouldn't offend the Fairy world by speaking to the likes of you if it weren't permitted."  
Smirking, Artemis nodded his head and agreed, "Of course." He knew that Foaly was lying, it was all in the eyes. He'd have to find out later, which meant that none of the other fairy folk could see him. He rubbed his temples, he felt like a computer, uploading a large amount of information – which was pretty much what was happening. Blinking back the blurriness that was determined to creep into his vision, Artemis continued, "If it's about what happened earlier today, I'm not going to tell you anything. Not until we can come to some agreement."  
"Bartering time you mean?"  
"Not the words I would use, but the same meaning. Let's negotiate."  
  
Hours later, Foaly and Artemis came to an agreement. Artemis would never be mindswiped again – that was the largest part of the discussions. Artemis didn't want to lose any memory again. Smaller parts concerned a small fortune in fairy gold that Foaly was positive he could swipe somehow.  
"Excellent. Foaly, it was good doing business with you. I'll expect the gold to be here within the week; you can have it delivered to my place under my name." It would be a relatively small amount – only a quarter ton of gold. "And because you're such a good friend," his voice dripped with sarcasm, "I'll give you the information of the goings up north...at least what I have at the moment."  
"Good stuff. You can send it to me via this Human internet address."  
Artemis's face remained unchanged as he replied. "The information is not so big that I cannot tell you, Foaly. It's merely a start, a name, a people."  
"What?" Confusion sparked to life in Foaly, that and excitement.  
"They call themselves...." Artemis let it hang, enjoying the look of annoyance rise up in Foaly, then his face froze and he quickly shut off his camera.  
Foaly stared at the blank screen and shouted, "What!? What are they called? Don't you dare do this to me you little -"  
"Ah, Foaly, still in here?"  
Foaly reeled around quickly, shocked to the core, "Ah ha...yes. Hello Root, what are you doing here?"  
Root grimaced, "The wife's giving me heck for constantly putting off her dinner plans. She's been trying to get us to go out for dinner for weeks, but I keep putting it off. So she, um, kicked me out for the night."  
Foaly forced out a laugh and waited for Root to say more.  
There was an awkward silence, then Root coughed and nodded towards the main computer, "Who you talking to? I heard you shouting something."  
Another forced laugh came out of Foaly, inwardly he grimaced, they sounded so fake. "Oh no one. My computer is just acting up, must have something to do with the power surge earlier."  
"Ah yes. Found anything else on it?"  
Foaly answered truthfully, "Working on it presently."  
Root nodded and hooked his thumbs on his belt, "Right then, I'll let you get back to it then." He took one last look at the computer Foaly was working on, then he sauntered out of the Ops Booth. Over his shoulder he muttered, "Good night Pony"  
Refusing to be fazed by the poorly chosen old nickname, Foaly returned his goodbyes. Once, he was sure that Root wasn't going to return, Foaly turned back to his computer. There, blazing in white letters in a black communications link was the last words Artemis had sent. "THE THER DRACE."  
Apparently, Artemis had tracked Foaly back and had gotten a small link into his computers while Root was talking to him. But at this time, it was inconsequential. At another time, Foaly would have been furious at having been traced, but again, this was now. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Leaning back in his specially designed chair, Foaly tapped a finger on his chin. The Ther Drace? Sounded like some little gang trying to make a stand in the world. Someone who obviously knew about Humans – although, who couldn't, they covered a large percentage of the world – but knowing of the fairy folk? Perhaps goblins? No, they were still all part of the Magic People.  
He made a decision then and there. Artemis may not want much contact with him, but for the price he was being paid Foaly wasn't going to let Artemis off that easily. No way. For the first time in history, Foaly was going to take a holiday; he was due for one anyways.  
  
"Holly, for gods sakes, what are you doing? I thought you said you could fly this thing!"  
Holly smiled sweetly at Foaly, she'd agreed to come along under the pretense of aiding Foaly with a cover up on his holiday, centaurs wouldn't be too easy to explain. Not surprisingly it was really to aid him on his expedition to investigate up north. This of course was still something Foaly had to run across Holly.  
"Of course I can, Foaly, but as you well know, Root refused us one of the better shuttles."  
Foaly grumbled some more at this, Root was decidedly grumpy about the whole matter. He'd decided that his computer expert shouldn't take a holiday in these times and had done everything to deter him from going. Of course, once Foaly's mind was made up, he really took on his horsey ancestry – stubborn as a mule, as Root put it. And when Root had finally relented, it was one of the oldest models still around that Foaly was given.  
Holly gently pushed the levers this way and that, steadying the pod as much as possible. "By the by, Foaly, why in Haven, are you taking a trip earthside?"  
"I have a little business to do." Foaly really didn't want to talk much, the crazy tilting and turning of the pod was making him just a little queasy.  
Immediately suspicious, Holly demanded, "Business? What kind of business? This wouldn't be any kind of Fowl business would it? Because if it is Foaly, I swear I'll have you shaved."  
Foaly thought of how he'd look shaved and shuddered. He'd hate to be shaved, he'd be the laughing stock of Haven, not to mention the butt end to every joke in Police Plaza, because his rear end would seriously be showing big time. He decided to misinterpret her question purposely, "Foul? Of course not. I wouldn't dare."  
Holly didn't look too convinced, but she kept her mouth shut nonetheless. "Very well, where are we going then?"  
Not being able to help himself, Foaly blurted out, "Fowl Manor." He received a look that could kill with a ride to go along with it.  
  
"Tell me again Foaly, why do we need the Fowl boy?"  
"For a great number of reasons. Mainly because he was the only person on earth, and under, who seemed to be even remotely interested in the matter."  
"Ah yes...this 'up north' thing." Holly smirked, she was skeptical of Foaly's beliefs sometimes, especially now with him blabbering on about a possible Third Race.  
"Just knock on the door ok? And remember to keep the illusion up. I'm a pony-"he grimaced; he was a most proud centaur, completely full of himself, "-and you're my owner. We want to ask Artemis if he wants to come out a play... Got it?"  
Holly nodded and adjusted the pink bonnet tied on. Foaly thought she looked almost cute until he saw the expression on her face, "Holly, this won't work unless you smile!"  
She grunted and replied, "You wouldn't be smiling either if you had to wear this ridiculous dress." She pointed to the matching pink dress, "Why can't we just contact him some other way?"  
"Because, like I told you before, when Root distracted me, Artemis was able to scan my computer, he knows how to block my computer. He knows my computer signature! I'd have to have a completely new computer set up for me to be able to get into his."  
Holly just nodded as if she understood it all. Computers having signatures...indeed. She self-consciously straightened her dress then reached up for the door knocker. Rapping it twice, she let it fall back into place. A moment passed, and then another. No one answered the door. "D'arvit!"  
"Just give them time. Just remember how big this house is."  
"No, not that, my communications link is going off."  
"What? Turn it off! Someone's going to be answering the door any second!"  
"It's under this stupid dress Foaly! Along with the rest of my arsenal."  
"Well hurry up then, it'll look a little strange for a little girl with a highly technologically advanced cell phone." Foaly couldn't move his arms, otherwise he'd help her out, but it was all part of the illusion to make him look like a little docile pony.  
Finally, fumbling through the folds of pink satin, Holly pulled out the tiny device, "Holly here."  
"Ah hello Holly, can I speak with Foaly?"  
A little frazzled, Holly handed the phone over, "It's for you."  
"I don't have any arms; hold it up to my face."  
Holly did so. If anyone had seen them, they would have thought it cute that a little girl with a highly advanced looking toy cell phone was having her pet pony talk to whoever was on the other end of the line.  
"Foaly. Where is my gold?"  
"Oh. Hello Artemis."  
At the mention of the Fowl boy's name, Holly, with her free hand, sliced across her throat.  
Foaly shrugged to the maximum of his ability, "Your information wasn't satisfactory. I want my moneys worth."  
Artemis laughed coldly on the other end, "I agree, I out bargained you considerably. Fine, what do you want?"  
"Answers would be nice."  
"Yes. I agree – what we both need."  
Artemis opened the door at this point. His cell phone not in sight, on closer inspection, Foaly saw that it was merely a miniature piece that fitted in the ear. Artemis beamed, "Why hello little girl, how can I help you?" Although the comment was mocking, it was full of mirth and friendliness.  
Holly scowled, "My dumb pony here, he wants to talk to you."  
From another room in the house, Holly and Foaly could hear Artemis's mother call out, "Arty? Who's at the door dear?"  
Artemis's eyes darted to Holly. They both knew at what cost it had been to have her there now. All debts were paid, but Artemis would always feel a sense of owing to Holly. "Just a friend." Mirth gone, Artemis looked to Holly, "Come on, we'll go out back. I've recently constructed a small building that is mine completely. No bugs can be placed there – we'll be safe from prying eyes."  
Following Artemis around the back of the mansion, Foaly nudged Holly, "What was that look all about?"  
"What look?"  
"When Artemis's mother called, he gave you a funny look."  
"Nothing. I don't know."  
Foaly snorted, sounding very much like the pony he was supposed to be.  
Artemis called out over his shoulder, "Are you hungry? I could get us some stuff," he paused, he almost giggled, but his old self contained it. "You know, drinks, snacks...hay..." He couldn't help himself and he burst out laughing at his own little joke.  
Holly contained her impish laugh, while Foaly glared at Artemis. This was so unlike Artemis to kid around. Then raising a brow he turned to Holly, wondering if she'd noticed it too. There was a complete change to Artemis. He was still the brilliant mastermind, but now he was whole, more his age. Something had filled the gap.  
Holly nodded, seemingly able to read Foaly's thoughts, she mouthed, "Parents. Family."  
Foaly smiled. Artemis was complete; he just hoped that it didn't affect the mastermind he was.  
  
Pointing to one of the five monitors set up in his building, Artemis showed them his records of the occurrences up north. "As you can see here from this angle, a much larger 'thing' left about an hour and a half after the first, same direction as the first, but without the effects of the first one." Typing in a few sequences, Artemis swung the view around. "This one was a lot harder to track. It seriously only showed up a half dozen times, the computer filled in the rest." Another scene popped up and showed what Artemis had meant.  
Scene after scene came up, each from a different angle, different types: heat sensory, mass concentration, speed. Foaly was particularly intent, Holly hadn't a clue what she was looking at. All she knew was that she was looking at something almost the same every time.  
"Hold that one!" Artemis quickly stopped the slide show action and brought up the image Foaly had wanted. "Zoom in on it." Again, Artemis obliged. What it showed shocked even Holly. A shiver went down all three of their spines, albeit it took a little longer to get down Foaly's.  
Whatever this thing was, it was definitely not humanoid. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The three of them stared at the computer screen for a good ten minutes before Holly muttered, "I see it, but I don't get what I'm seeing."  
Foaly nodded his head and reached into his shoulder bag to pull out a carrot to munch on, he was happy to continue staring at the picture.  
Artemis on the other hand shook his head, not understanding.  
More time elapsed before anyone said anything.  
"Artemis, this Ther Drace, any idea why they chose it? What the background is?"  
Artemis unglued his eyes long enough to make a reply, "Actually my guess was that they chose a common world language, but then, why not plain English? Or Chinese?"  
"Weren't you looking in the past to find something?"  
"I was, but when I came up with nothing, I stopped. Obviously there is nothing on them in the here and now of things." Foaly bobbed his head in agreement, it's what he would have done. If he ever had offspring, he only hoped they'd be like himself or Artemis, preferably more like himself.  
Holly fingered the acorn cube around her neck. There was something too odd about this whole thing, it had an outer world feeling to it, like it didn't belong.  
Foaly scratched his back and stretched, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm on 'holiday'...I thought I'd go up north. Interested in coming?"  
A slow smile crept across Artemis's pale face, "We have a few things to settle."  
  
Butler knocked gently on the door to Artemis's private building outback. He'd been summoned and had come hurrying as fast as he'd been able to. Massaging his chest again, he waited for Artemis to open the door. Instead, much to his surprise, a small pink dressed girl opened it. She looked awfully familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.  
"Ah, Butler, glad you could join us. What do you think of my temporary long lost sister?"  
Opening his mouth to answer, Artemis held up his hand, "Don't worry, Butler, this scheme isn't dangerous...well perhaps a little, but don't concern yourself." Butler didn't know what to say and so remained silent, his eyes never left the girls face – so familiar.  
Artemis backed towards the small closet where Foaly was hiding. Through the partially opened door, he asked the centaur, "What do you think? You saw his condition when he came to the door. He always has to catch his breath or something. Damn that Kevlar. I haven't told him about the Fairy world."  
Foaly watched the pitiful creature who'd defeated the troll. The once well built up man was only a shadow of what he used to be. Although still powerful enough to take down any ordinary person, he was no match for a group of trained people. "I don't know. I have to tell you, but I have been working on something to help him out a bit. It will make the tissue more elastic, allowing more give. But no promises."  
Artemis looked over at his old friend, for that was exactly what Butler was. A friend, not just a body guard, but a person he could confide in. "Administer it."  
"Get him to come over here. You're very lucky I remembered to bring it." Reaching into the shoulder bag that Foaly had of late begun to carry around; he pulled out a hypodermic needle. It was filled with a serum that he had recently produced – especially for Butler.  
"Butler, I'd like you to come see this for a moment."  
Butler broke his gaze from the childlike face and turned to Artemis, he was standing beside one of his many computers. Artemis pointed to the computer screen. "Tell me what you think of this."  
Pulling a seat up, he peered at the hazy picture. Leaning closer to the image he inspected it closely; then out of the corner in the reflection of the screen he saw a movement. Something pricked into the back of his neck, but the action came too quickly for him to react to it. The last thing he saw as he slid from his chair was Artemis worriedly hovering over him.  
  
"You're sure you didn't kill him?"  
"I can assure you this man has the hide of a dragon. He'll live."  
"He better," Artemis sulked, "He and I have been through a lot."  
"Trust me, I've been there for most of it."  
This was the dialogue that Butler groggily woke to and it confused him immensely. Sure he and Artemis had been through a lot, but it wasn't that much, besides, who else could have been there to be with Artemis other than himself?  
"See? He's waking up now. Like a dragon."  
"Dragons are extinct, so find some other analogy."  
"Don't get me started Holly."  
Holly? Butler thought, now that name sounded really familiar...kinda like how that girl was familiar. He tried to say something, but his mouth felt all cottony and gross.  
"Foaly, you dumb mule, you've dehydrated him!"  
Foaly. What a strange name. Butler considered the name, another name that was on the tip of his tongue. Licking his lips he attempted to speak again, "Wher ahm ah?" Whoa! Was that his voice, it sounded all messed up.  
"This better be a side affect, Foaly."  
Foaly forced a laugh out, "Heh heh...I'm sure it is."  
Butler felt someone lean over him and whisper in his ear, "Rest my friend, I'll be back in a while, Foaly will explain everything here if you wake up before I get back – don't kill him."  
Foaly giggled nervously and took a safe step back away from where Butler lay.  
  
Artemis sat in the office of the headmaster of the school. The room was richly furbished in mahogany and deep red velvets. Most likely the last bribe that Artemis had handed over for an explanation for missed school. It seemed like another one would be added onto it, not that Artemis couldn't afford it or anything.  
Holly sat beside him, once again dressed up in the pink dress and bonnet. She hated dresses, but even more, she hated pink. But as Foaly had pointed out, pink really did suit here. But none of that mattered, she'd have to put up with the swaths of fabric. She was the ultimate excuse for why Artemis was leaving school again.  
The professor waddled into the room a few minutes after the noon bell, obviously he'd been out to lunch and enjoying it thoroughly. Some of it was even on his tie.  
"Ah, Master Artemis. How nice to see you again. Is anything amiss?" His chins, and seriously, there was more than one, jiggled with each word. "I hope you aren't thinking of taking off again. Your professors haven't had a good word for you about your attendance."  
Artemis remained placate, his expression the epitome of blankness. Of course those very professors had never complained about his marks. They couldn't find fault with that. "No everything is fine, but I'm afraid it is to do with another take of leave." A calculating look momentarily entered Artemis's eyes, "You see, it is my long lost sister. My family recently found her, in the America's."  
A frown added more creases to the professor's already wrinkled face, "Oh my, I never knew you had a younger sibling." His eyes turned to Holly.  
Artemis sniffed disdainfully and glanced down as well, "Neither did I, and trust me, this comes as a complete surprise to me as well. But the parents want to have family time where we can connect. Somewhere where we cannot be disturbed."  
Nodding his support, the professor leaned forward to rest heavy arms on his wooden desk, clasping his hands together he stared at them for a few minutes before he said what was on his mind. "Well, it won't be easy, Artemis..." he shook his head, "It's going to be mighty hard to get the other professors to understand...although I'm sure there's something that could turn their minds."  
Flicking invisible dust from his immaculate suit, Artemis replied blandly, "I'll up the amount this time, but only this time. As you well know, I already pay you handsomely."  
"I don't know, Artemis. Second time this month. It's awfully suspicious with you getting top marks and always away. The cost will be high."  
Artemis's eye brows inched upward, "I have a plausible reason for taking leave, do I not? As you can see... My parents are finishing up back at the mansion if you are wondering about their appearance, or rather, lack of."  
"Still..."  
Holly piped up, it was her turn. She'd been invited into this building, witnessed the disgusting world of bribery and now was determined to end this session. In a false voice she cried out, "Oh please, sir. We've just united." She forced a few tears out and sniffled, "Please, I don't know how long he'll be gone, but it won't make up for the time we've been separated." She began to break down into sobs.  
Coughing slightly, Professor handed her a kerchief to wipe her face with, "Ahem. Yes. Of course, your sister here has won me over." He placed a hand where his heart would be, but Holly suspected that what beat there was nothing but cold calculating thoughts filled with greed. "But there's still the matter of the professors..."  
Holly was about to beat some sense in this greedy old bag, but Artemis refrained with a hand on her arm. "I see that the other professors have upped their prices, very well...how much?"  
Holly was not going to take any more of this, wrenching her arm free she stomped ungirlishly to the headmasters. Clambering up onto the desktop, she crouched till she was looking into the shocked professors eyes. Then, reaching deep inside herself, she used the mesmer that would allow herself to imprint some ideas into the despicable man. "You'll let Artemis and his sweet sister leave without a word. It is for family reasons."  
The Professor's head bobbed like a chicken, "Yes."  
"No payment required, just your happiest regards."  
"As always."  
"Good." Then, jumping off the desk, Holly straightened her dress and marched out of the room past a smirking Artemis who quietly followed. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the delay with getting this chapter up, I had a Math Provincial Exam to study for. I'd also like to thank everyone who's reading and reviewing my story. It really makes my day. I really appreciate the pointers on mistakes I make (I changed the Chinese/Mandarin thing). Thanks again, cheers!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Butler rubbed his head and rolled over onto his side. His back ached and come to think about it, his head hurt a lot too. He opened his right eye a slit, just enough to get a glimpse of the room he was in. It was Artemis's back building. What was he doing here? he thought groggily. And it was still light out too, so what was he doing sleeping?  
Something approached him from behind, he went limp, waiting for an attack that never came. No more sound came from behind and Butler dismissed it as just part of the creaking of this building. He hadn't been permitted into it often. Which brought up another question. Where was Artemis?  
Flipping onto his back again, Butler was startled to see the weirdest looking thing conceivable. He was going to try to scare it off, but then thought better of it. Creatures like these, you could never be too cautious. A voice in his head laughed, creatures like these? When had he come across them before?  
"Ok, little guy, easy does it. We'll get you out no problem..."  
The creature looked hurt, even embarrassed. Although Butler couldn't think of why, after all it was just a dumb animal.  
"In my world, Butler, I am not considered so little, it's just compared to you that I'm small, you giant of a man."  
Not so dumb after all...it was talking to him. The thing was actually talking to him - and it knew his name! Butler closed his eyes and began the meditative steps that would allow his mind to wake up and perhaps reveal some answers. A sharp prod in the chest broke the moment and his concentration and Butler blinked his eyes open in irritation.  
"Well, you haven't moved much. But by the looks of things, my serum seemed to do the trick. Your breathing is a lot deeper than it was when you first came in."  
Butler stared at the animal speaking to him, wondering if he was in a dream...he hadn't dreamed for years, decades possibly. Then he thought of a way to fight him, but then, that wouldn't be fair either considering the creature had no weapon. In fact, it looked as it had never lifted a finger to any sort of weapon.  
"Oh for heaven's sake, have you no memory whatsoever? What do I have to do? Snap my fingers in front of your face?"  
Butler thought on it and figured that it wouldn't hurt to give it a try, since this creature obviously knew him. Creature. It seriously looked like something out of the fairy tales he had heard Juliet, his sister, read, when she was much, much younger. Scratching his head, Butler finally was able to lay a finger on it.  
"You're a centaur."  
"You think?" Foaly asked sarcastically, "I always thought I leaned more towards the human side than anything."  
"I can see it."  
"So can I, considering it's the other third or so of me." Foaly began pacing, his hoofs making a terrible clatter to Butler's foggy mind.  
"Is there any chance of you stopping?"  
"No."  
"Ok."  
Pacing a trail into the floor seemed to be Foaly's goal, "Butler, do you seriously not remember anything? I mean, Artemis was a lot faster remembering, but that's just granted. You on the other hand don't seem to be recalling anything."  
Not knowing what to say, Butler remained silent.  
"How's your breathing, by the way?"  
Unconsciously, Butler reached up to massage his chest that always ached...although just not at the moment. "Seems to be all right at the moment, but then, I haven't done any physical activity."  
Foaly nodded. "But your memory...that's certainly a concern."  
Slightly offended, Butler replied stiffly, "There's nothing wrong with my memory."  
Coughing politely, Foaly pointed to himself, "Right, and I am?"  
"A centaur."  
"We've met before...where?"  
"Not long ago – probably half an hour ago, right in this very building."  
  
Artemis's body shook with laughter as he relived the scene where Holly confronted the headmaster. It had been a beautiful moment, one that would be forever burned into his memory.  
"Holly, you're a genius. That was incredible back there."  
Picking at the dress (again), Holly replied, "You're the genius, I just acted on your idea for playing the part of your sister...I just lost a little control when the stupid professor kept on hinting at a higher bribe."  
Artemis shrugged, "He's always like that."  
"Not any more."  
  
"Ah, Butler, glad to see that you're finally awake. How're you feeling?" Artemis inquired.  
Scowling slightly, Butler responded with a series of grunts before clearing his throat, "I've been through one interrogation as it is, Artemis. Ask this Foaly character for whatever information you want."  
Turning a quizzical eye to Foaly, Artemis repeated his question.  
"He's fine, but he can't remember a bloody thing. On the other hand, his breathing is almost back to what it was."  
"Is he fit to bring north?"  
"In that aspect, he'll be fine – he just won't know either me or Holly. But that's not a problem." Foaly snickered, "This way we'll be able to start anew."  
Artemis turned back to watch his manservant, who in turn was watching his master intently. He knew something was up, he just couldn't grasp what new scheme Artemis was up to. He also felt betrayed...the trust between the two was down to a thread. So many times had Artemis put either his life or somebody else's life on the line in gaining a little more money for the estate. Artemis knew this – it was time to fill Butler in on past and present, and so he did. Unfortunately, Butler wasn't the only one who heard of the past adventures.  
  
Artemis Fowl senior glared down at his son, his wife sat on one of the elegant imported French love seats. Hair perfectly coifed she was the image of perfection. As was every other member present in the room, displaying how old money's habits are ingrained in the family.  
"I can't believe this. Since I've returned, I thought that you'd been keeping to the legal side of things. This...this is outrageous!" he spluttered. "I thought we had an agreement Artemis! I just can't believe this!"  
Keeping his face neutral, Artemis Fowl, the second shrugged slightly, "Neither can I. You trust me so little that you secretly had a security camera placed in my rooms. It was craftily done, I'll give you that. Secure line, transmitting at a frequency not usually used for cameras. My detectors never even knew it was there."  
"Seems that I was in the right to spy on my very own son. Can't trust you."  
Flinching at the harsh words, Artemis quickly explained, "They were of times before we found you, father. I was just recounting old times with Butler."  
"Of fairies? Magic? Gnomes?"  
Speaking of which, Artemis was actually surprised his father wasn't having a heart attack at the moment, especially since Holly and Foaly in the room with their dirty shoes on the oriental carpets.  
"What can I say? Old times."  
Butler stood in a dark corner, present, yet unseen. He was feeling ill; his head hurting like the devil was pounding on his head. He was just as confused to say the least.  
"Butler? Confirm this."  
"It's true. Old times."  
"It's ok Butler, I understand. Loyalty to my son is your job."  
"Of fairies, magic...gnomes." Artemis Fowl senior muttered, "My son has snapped."  
Mrs. Fowl's head lifted at the mention of her beloved son losing it. "Surely you jest."  
"Not this time. Artemis let's go, we're bringing you to the hospital immediately."  
For the first time in Artemis's life, he jumped to his feet and shouted, "What are you talking about? Can you not see them? They are not three feet from you and yet you cannot see them?"  
Mr. Fowl glanced warily around him, "There is naught."  
Artemis's eyes widened and they darted to where Foaly and Holly sat. How could his father not see them? They were right there, under his very nose. He was about to protest further when it occurred to him. If his father, or even his mother, couldn't see them, did that make him crazy? No, the headmaster and Butler had seen them. Glancing back their way, he noted their equally confused looks. Something was seriously amiss here.  
"Very well father."  
  
"But Mr. Fowl, this is just it. There's nothing wrong with your son. He's perfectly normal, beyond normal really."  
"Preposterous! Take the lying little bastard for a few days and you'll see. Study him." Artemis Fowl senior was beginning to look like Root. Red in face and eyes bulging.  
"As you wish sir." The doctor pushed his glasses further up his nose, before continuing. He was having difficulty looking the boy in the eyes. "Ok, Artemis. If you'll come along this way."  
Artemis rose and made to leave, but before he passed through the door, he looked over his shoulder, "You do not believe."  
  
Indicating a small room lit by the shining sun outside, the doctor held the door open for Artemis. "I have to apologize, but your father just has your mental health in mind here. I hope you don't hold any grudges against him."  
The room certainly wasn't as bad as Artemis had in mind, but it still hurt. His quick eyes had already spotted the cleverly hidden cameras and he was one hundred percent certain that the mirror on the wall was covering a room behind it. Cold eyes swiveled to the doctor and in an equally cold voice he said, "Of course not."  
Stepping through the door he entered the new environment without the least bit of hate against his father. That was too weak, he was filled with a fury and humiliation that went beyond words.  
  
Staring at the mirror before him, Artemis sat with his back to the wall. He had an idea that they were watching him closely under assumption that he was crazy. Well, they'd be sorely disappointed.  
An hour passed, then two. And still he did not move. Only the blinking of his clear eyes showed that he was alive. A little past midnight, Artemis uncurled his stiff muscles and began to look over what he had. The doctor had allowed him to keep a few items that appeared harmless enough. A pen, a small metal enclosed notebook, his watch, and a gold ring he'd taken to wearing.  
Not that their appearances were what they were - quite the contrary. The pen, pulled apart to become a miniature satellite receiver. The notebook was of course a compact computer hidden within the metal encasement. The paper was genuine. His watch was a communications device.  
  
His back to the mirror, he activated his watch and stared at the watch face, waiting for a satellite to pass overhead so he could contact Butler. Finally one came over his position and he was to get a link. Butler's face crackled into view on the tiny screen.  
"About time, Artemis."  
"Indeed."  
"Any plans?"  
"Don't I always?" 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Again, I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Flipping open his mini computer, Artemis quickly scanned the constant flow of information that was coming in. "Ok, Butler. It's been precisely three days, give or take a few hours, since the first occurrence up north. We've got a lot of work on our hands."  
A rare smirk spread across Butler's face. Even Artemis could see it on the tiny screen, not that he shouldn't be able to, the screen was over a thousand pixels, he would be able to see a pimple on a fly. Frowning slightly, Artemis chastised fondly, "Is that emotion I see?"  
Face neutral once again, Butler coughed and replied, "No. It's just that I can't see how you can do much while you're in the hospital."  
"You'll be doing the dirty work, Butler. I'll be here. Remember, you're the brawn and I'm the brain, although I do give you more credit than being just the brawn. I want you, Holly and Foaly to go on a little trip."  
"You want us to go north? Without you?"  
Artemis exclaimed mockingly, "Why, you've read my very mind, Butler! I hope you don't make a habit of it." He could see Foaly leaning over Butler's shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of the communications device. Typical Foaly, couldn't keep any technology away from him. "Ahem. Back to business, Butler. That's exactly what I want you do though. Go north, I'll be making my way up there sooner than you may think. Just don't expect me. I have some things to take care of here."  
"Very well. Anything else?"  
"Take care."  
"No plans for us to carry through?"  
"You have Foaly and Holly with you, I have complete confidence that they'll keep you safe, if that's what you're worried about. And I'm sure your mind is not completely useless."  
"Right."  
  
Holly was twirling her phase pistol expertly around her finger - practicing her quick draw. The gun was a beaut, and by Foaly's standards, it was pure art with a lethal edge to it. Designed specifically for damaging biological cells. It could shoot through an inch of solid steel without putting a hole in the metal and still get the target. Perfect for the LEP when there were Goblins insisting on hiding. Mind you, you still had to find your target behind the wall before it was any use.  
"You know Holly, you really shouldn't be playing with that. It isn't a toy."  
Holly rolled her eyes at Foaly, well aware that he wasn't concerned about the safety of her toying with the pistol, rather, he was concerned she'd damage the weapon. "Foaly, I'm a pro at dealing with guns. This what I do."  
Foaly harrumphed and crossed his arms childishly. He knew it was pointless to argue with an LEP officer, especially one as hard headed as Holly. Turning his attention to where Butler sat hunched over his tiny communications device, he craned his neck to see if he could get a better look at Artemis's technology.  
As if sensing Foaly's scrutiny, Butler shifted so that his back fully covered what he was using to talk to Artemis with. Sighing, Foaly hunkered down awkwardly. He missed the padded flooring in his Ops Booth, a lot easier on the hooves.  
After what seemed an eternity, Butler finally sat up straight and faced the two people from the magic world. Almost with a grim sort of glee, he announced, "We're going north."  
  
Once Butler's face had disappeared from view on the miniscule screen, Artemis quietly and efficiently put back his equipment into their original forms until he was once again left with a pen, a notebook and his watch. His ring would be coming into his plans, very soon.  
  
"How long are you going to leave him here?"  
"As long as it takes."  
"As long as what takes?  
"That's for me to know."  
A pause ensued, then the doctor once again attempted to reason with the man on the other end of the phone line, "That's a little harsh, don't you think sir? Your wife has already contacted me with concerns for him."  
"I'm sure he is in capable hands...I am quite shocked in truth that he's taking so much time."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Never mind, it doesn't concern you. Well that is all doctor, I just wanted an update to see whether or not my son is still on the premises and if he's done anything odd."  
"Your son is perfectly sane, he's just read the few magazines we've allowed him, although he's been working an awful lot out of his notebook."  
A bark of laughter rang through the earpiece and the doctor had to pull away momentarily. "Excellent. Keep me updated on anything else." Artemis Fowl senior hung up the phone and smiled contentedly.  
Angeline Fowl scowled slightly, "What is it dear? Is Arty alright?"  
Her husband's smile widened, "Oh he's doing just fine. Just as I suspected, he'll be home soon I'm guessing."  
"Did the doctors find anything wrong with Arty?"  
"No, of course not. Why should there be?"  
Rolling her eyes, Angeline replied, "Well, you only put him into a mental hospital."  
Walking over the private bar, Artemis Fowl senior poured himself a glass of brandy and took a sip before he answered his wife. He didn't really want her anger directed at him now. He was too pleased with how Artemis was working. Settling down in the seat across from his distressed wife, he thought carefully on his words. "Well, I merely put him in there as a test." Seeing the shock register with his wife, he continued on hastily, "Yes, you see I have had a feeling that some funny business has been going on. Namely illegal business."  
"But you already know that Arty promised that that was it."  
"You think that he's telling the truth?"  
"He's our son. We have to trust him." Angeline thought a second then reworded her last phrase, "Well, I certainly have to trust him, even if you don't."  
"Do you remember a while back? Arty was mentioned he was working on something, so I had him followed sometimes...discreetly of course, Butler would have caught on if I was on their tails constantly. So it was only a couple of times that I did have someone watching. Apparently he had something he'd designed that he was trying to sell. Something called an E- cube. Although I'm tempted to say that it was far more likely that x-box thing that all kids play. Or perhaps even one of those game cubes. You get the idea. Our son is so brilliant that he can design and make computer consoles for entertainment."  
"Which tells us what?"  
"Our son is indeed a brilliant mind."  
Angeline raised a brow, she was already aware of her son's intelligence, she just didn't realize the extent of it. "Why the mental hospital? Why would he do his dealings with such secrecy?"  
Artemis Fowl senior flapped his hands at that, as if to ward off her questions, "That's easy, he simply wants to keep his intelligence a secret."  
Standing up, Angeline began to pace, "Seriously, Artemis. This is the most outrageous thing I've ever heard you say! X-box indeed, that came out a while ago."  
"That's beside the point. Artemis is up to something. He's contacted Butler and they're up to something."  
At that moment, Butler knocked on the door and peeked in. "Begging your pardon, but I have an urgent family matter to attend to up north. Juliet will be remaining here, but it is imperative that I leave immediately. And with Artemis in the hospital for a bit, I figured that it'd be permissible for me to take a bit of time away."  
Artemis nodded his head and watched Butler close the door behind him, then smugly he turned to his wife, "What did I tell you?"  
"You heard the man, family."  
"We are his family, Angeline. You just mark my words, something's up."  
  
Back at the hospital, Artemis quietly stepped out of his cell and padded softly down the darkened halls. It was lights out time and Artemis could see in the passed cells that the people within the rooms were childishly curled up into cozy positions. His goal was to reach the end of the hall, that's all.  
His heart pounded within his chest and he gripped a hand there as if to hold in the sound. This was the first time to really do anything exciting without Butler by his side. Peering around the corner, he noted that one of the security guards was coming his way and he quickly back away, eyes searching for a hiding place. Nothing could be hid behind, instead he put on his most arrogant look and walked with purpose around the corner. The beam of a flashlight flicked to his face, blinding him like a rabbit on the road. "Ah, my good man. Perhaps you can help me?"  
The guard cautiously stepped forward, "What are you doing out of your room?"  
Artemis snorted haughtily, "Room? Here? Do I look like a belong here?"  
The flashlight lowered down to the hospital blue jumpers Artemis was wearing. Before the guard could come to the obvious conclusion, Artemis quickly replied, "My cousin is here," he tapped a finger to his head, "Has it in his mind that everyone has to dress like him or be ignored." He shrugged and crossed his arms, giving the impression that he was tired of explaining further.  
"I don't know. Name?"  
Scowling fiercely, Artemis retorted, "Name? You don't need my name!"  
"I can't let you leave till you give me sort of ID sir. Regulation. Besides, what do you think you're doing wandering around here at such a late time?"  
"Like I said, my cousin goes here. Although it's past the visiting hours, I have the Doctor's permission to remain till I see my cousin off to sleep. Comforts him."  
"Very well. Exit's down there on your right." The guard indicated with his flashlight.  
"Thanks."  
  
Artemis Fowl senior sat before the door. It had been five days, three since Butler had left, but five days since Artemis had been dropped off at the hospital. Five days! What was his son doing? Angeline had long ago retired for the night, but he couldn't sleep knowing that his son could be coming home any time now.  
Gnawing on his lip he let his energy out by bouncing his foot on the floor. It was already ten past four in the morning, surely Artemis would come home tonight, or rather, this morning. As if their minds were in sync, Artemis chose that moment to quietly open the front door.  
"About time son. Your mother has been sick with worry over you." He stood up and straightened his robe.  
A little worse for wear, Artemis brushed himself off, suddenly conscious of how dirty he must appear. "Well, what can I say? Perhaps I like to make an entrance."  
Artemis's father chortled gleefully. "Of course."  
Wearily, Artemis shut the door behind him and headed for the stairs.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"Sleep was on my mind. But obviously you have something else to say."  
Coming to rest an arm on his son's shoulders, Artemis Fowl senior led him off towards the library where a dying fire was banked for the night. "Actually, I have a confession."  
Artemis wisely kept his tongue still.  
"Artemis, I've been in the business for years now. I know the look, I know the feeling and I most certainly know when my son is keeping secrets from me."  
Feigning shock, Artemis pulled from his father's embrace and answered, "This on top of everything! Accusing me of illegal activity when I've kept to my word not to." It wasn't quite the truth, but it was closer to it than his father realized.  
"Nonsense. Besides, I've had my dealings. Still do in fact." He let his son absorb that last part. "I just had to keep Angeline happy. The whole front of going legal and respectable was for your mother's sake. But who can deny the excitement?"  
Artemis knew exactly what his father meant.  
"So what are you into right now?"  
Did he dare share his thoughts with his father? Suddenly suspicious, Artemis shot back, "What was with the mental hospital?"  
Artemis Fowl senior coughed into his hand, "Ahem. It was a test. To see how you would react, what you would do, what tricks you have up your sleeve."  
"Ah."  
"I'm thoroughly impressed with what you've come out with. Very impressed indeed."  
Artemis didn't receive praise from his father very often and this small comment went straight to heart. He beamed and let his father in on some of his smaller dealings, that was how his mother found them the next morning. Everything seemingly back to normal between the two...little did she know.  
  
Up north somewhere  
  
Butler could feel the strength draining from him. A storm had hit upon them a day into their trip towards Murmansk The trip up north was relatively uneventful. They'd had to travel by air – incredibly expensive considering they had Foaly with them. Butler had insisted leaving the private jet behind for Artemis's use.  
Cupping gloved hands to his mouth, Butler shouted into the wailing winds, "Holly, we need to get some shelter!"  
Unheeding Butlers call, Holly pushed forward. Only a little further and they'd be able to rest safely and warmly in the abandoned chute building. She was lucky of course. Foaly had permitted her to sit on his back for the last little bit. She'd kept falling behind the hulking Butler and he'd freeze whenever he stopped to wait for her.  
Foaly shouted back, "Just a bit further Butler."  
Through the deepening darkness, Foaly could see Butler nod wearily. Just then, a light filled the sky. Through the frozen snow hitting there numb faces, Butler could distinctly see a red ball of light speed across the sky, followed by another with a bluish tinge.  
"What the-?"  
The lights paused and hung in mid air before them. No bigger than a meter in diameter, they were like mini suns in the surrounding darkness. The glowing masses hovered closer towards the three groundlings. As if conversing with one another they edged closer and closer, then in mutual agreement, they sped off in unison.  
Butler blinked the light spots from his eyes and looked over to where Holly and Foaly had been. That was the problem though – they weren't there. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Butler's eyes frantically searched the area and he waded through the snow to where his friends were. What he came upon would have been comical were it not for the fact that one of the members of their group was missing. Foaly was lying with his upper torso hidden down in the snow, his horse anatomy trying to free him. Not sure where to grab Foaly, Butler did what almost any other person would. He reached out and took hold of Foaly's tail and yanked him out.  
Once on his feet again, Foaly brushed the lingering snow off himself and said grimly, "I'll let you get away with that insult this time, merely because you don't know. But from now on, if you ever pull my tail again, I will do some serious damage to you."  
Butler, too concerned for the whereabouts of Holly, nodded and looked away. He was frozen to the bone, if he didn't get out of this weather soon, he'd be one more lost soul of the north. Teeth chattering slightly, Butler asked through blue lips, "Where's Holly?"  
Sighing, Foaly responded, "Really, Butler, I didn't think you were that blind, but obviously I was in the wrong. They took her."  
"They?"  
"Seriously? How could you have missed them? They were hovering right above your head!" Foaly stamped his feet, keeping the blood from freezing in his veins. "Come on, we're almost there and I'm nearly a statue."  
Butler didn't bother answering; he was too cold to even think straight, something that was very dangerous for a person of his expertise. Eyes once again searching the area, he trudged through the rough trail that Foaly had made. He was so cold.  
Darkness crept into his vision, and it wasn't the darkness of night.  
  
Artemis had yet to tell his father of his expedition north, and he still wasn't ready to divulge the information even after hours of chatting with his father. It was too weird a feeling for Artemis to share anything that was going on his mind with another being as openly as he was doing now.  
"Son? You listening to me?"  
Mentally shaking his head, Artemis focused his eyes once more on his father's face.  
"I didn't think so, you completely missed the punch line to that story."  
"Sorry, father."  
Patting his son soundly on the back, Mr Fowl chuckled quietly. "No worries, we'll continue this on later – you go get some sleep." Artemis nodded his agreement and trudged off through the house to his rooms upstairs. Once inside his rooms however, his sleepiness evaporated and a small grin lit up his features. His father was still in the business.  
Putting up the pretense of getting ready for bed, Artemis quietly checked his room for bugs – despite his father's warm welcome last night, he was still wary. His time...away, would be the perfect time for his father to check up on his activities and additions to his room. Nothing seemed to be out of place, the safety catches and lines were all secure and undisturbed. Nothing had been tampered with. Excellent.  
Opening the panel hidden in the wall, Artemis flipped the master switch for his room putting him onto his private power line – it wouldn't show on his parents electricity bills. An almost undetectable hum began – Artemis could hear it because he was expecting it. Portions of wall slid to the side and computers rose from sections in the floor. The big screen TV he used for mapping, was coming to life, the blackness dispersing into colour. This was where Artemis's eyes were fixed. This was where he would track Butler and the other two.  
Each had a tracer on them, as all three knew, that would allow him to keep a close eye on them. The beacons were incredibly accurate, not like the common GPS units available for the "normal working class people." A three meter diameter was too imprecise for Artemis. This narrowed it down the footsteps of the person with the locator.  
Presently the group was still, obviously they were resting. A zoom in brought more details for Artemis's mind to take in. A thermo scan showed that they were sitting on the now closed chute that the fairies had used to get them to Murmansk before. An even closer look brought a frown to his face.  
"Computer, bring view ninety degrees down for a horizontal view of subject."  
Complying to Artemis's command, the image revolved to show a blob of yellow – Butler's position with Foaly and Holly.  
"Computer, zoom in to a magnification of 230 times." He had to wait till another appropriate satellite passed over the location. Hacking into the United States' Spy space probes hadn't been difficult, especially considering they weren't expecting anyone to be aware that they were up there spying on other countries. Artemis had merely taken advantage of the hardware sitting up there – putting it to his own uses. Of course, his trails were all covered and well hidden underneath a thick layer of false information. As for what he saw on the screens, it was nothing what the US would see. Again, everything was artfully covered up and hidden.  
The computer beeped and Artemis unknowingly held his breath, "Computer, rotate full 360 degrees around subjects." Spinning around the locating beacon, Artemis felt his breath whoosh out of him as if someone had punched the air out of his lungs.  
Two dots. Someone was missing.  
He blinked; a new idea coming to mind. If the third person wasn't with the other two, perhaps they'd found something and followed it. "Computer new search: third member of party is missing. Locate."  
Immediately a grid appeared, dividing the land into sections which in turn were further divided. Scanners blazed across the expanse, quickly covering the area. The results came up with fifteen weak signals. Not one of them had a familiar signature – although there was one that was similar.  
"Advance search to new signal. Pin point location – procure coordinates."  
Hands clasped behind his back, Artemis patiently waited for the computer to come back with something. A monotonous voice came back, "Signal has been lost. Coordinates unfound."  
Sighing, Artemis sat down into his computer chair. Something was definitely wrong up there. Pulling himself towards his desktop computer, he let his fingers fly across the keyboard.  
[ESTABLISH COMMUNICATIONS LINK. COORDINATES INDEFINITE. FOLLOW SIGNAL.]  
He waited for the link to stabilize then he typed in a new message.  
[WHAT IS GOING ON BUTLER?]  
A full two minutes passed, but it felt like an hour to Artemis, then a new message popped up.  
[LIVE LINK IS BEING REQUESTED. LAUNCH?]  
If Butler wanted to speak to his face, then fine.  
Another minute passed before the computer console beeped its connection. "Butler, who's missing?" Face taut with fear, Artemis appeared almost skeletal. Prying his fingers from his chair's arm rests, he forced himself to relax. A chorus of curses and mutterings emitted from the speakers around him. "Butler?"  
"No, Artemis. Just me Foaly. I'm still trying to learn your primitive tool here."  
Finally the vision stabled and Artemis was staring into a worried Foaly's face. "There's been trouble."  
"Cut to it."  
"I was getting to it." Foaly looked over his shoulder then quickly back to the camera, "We've lost Holly and it looks like Butler's got a severe case of hypothermia. I've got him in a flesh recuperator – a little something of my own design – basically a big hot tub that is filled with a herbal induced fluid. Gets blood flowing to every capillary."  
Artemis let it settle in. A thoughtful look crossed his face, but it was quickly replaced by worry. "Holly's missing? Butler's out. I'll be up there as soon as possible." He cut his end of the link.  
Foaly stared at the blank screen in astonishment. Surely Artemis couldn't be so foolish to go north. What did he expect to do that he or Butler couldn't do? "Artemis you fool! Don't come north!" he shouted at the blank screen. When nothing appeared he began cursing loudly in all the languages that came to mind.  
Stepping over to where Butler was immersed in the sickening smelling solution, he checked the man's vital signs. "Well my friend, it looks like your ward is crazier than we gave credit to him. He's coming north."  
Butler didn't respond, not that Foaly was expecting it.  
  
Somewhere  
  
Magick creature won't move. Dead?  
Light hovered above Holly's closed lids. She was so cold, yet the light seemed to permeate no heat to her frozen limbs. Although no words were spoken aloud, she still was able to catch the drift of thought.  
Not dead. Breathing see?  
Yes. Can I keep it?  
Holly wrinkled her nose. This was worse than having to wear a pink dress. "I'm no pet..." Then shadows claimed her. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Throwing various items into a bag, Artemis scanned his room once again making sure that he hadn't forgotten all the necessary items he'd need. That is, all the things he thought necessary, Artemis had never actually had to pack for himself before. In fact, Artemis hadn't done much physical labor for himself ever and he found the task arduous and mind boggling. How had Butler been able to fit all his personals into one bag? At this rate, he was going to have to just pack up his room in a moving van, but he realized that that would be irrational – how would he drive it north?  
Sighing, he bent his thin frame over his bag and squished the sides together as to zip it shut. How did Butler do it? Grabbing the straps, Artemis heaved it off his bed only to collapse under the weight of it onto the floor. Ok, well, that'd have to be repacked for obvious reasons.  
Artemis walked over to the wall panel that had the house communications system, pressing a button, he spoke into the distended microphone, "Juliet, would you please come up at once?"  
The answering beep made Artemis smile – packing was taken care of now. He just had to concern himself with travel. Land and sea were out of the question, they were too slow; he only had a short time period to get north and back again before his parents became suspect. The school professors weren't a problem – they believed anything he said. But his parents... A frown marred his perfectly smooth skin, his smile fading as thought of how much time had settled into his mind - he had perhaps three days at max. Three days to reach the north, find Holly and return with Butler and Foaly. The task seemed daunting, even to a mastermind like himself.  
A knock intruded on his thoughts. Juliet. She was here to pack his things. She would be staying here with his parents...but... The earlier smile reappeared on his face and he called her forth. "Juliet, thanks for coming so quickly. I am going on a short venture north. Murmansk, if that name means anything to you." He watched her face, "It'll be brutally cold, so if you could pack the necessary things for me, that'd be great." He turned to go to his study, a room branching off of his sleeping quarters. Snapping his fingers he snorted exaggeratedly, "Sorry, I almost forgot." Facing her, he saw her expectant face, "You're coming with me."  
A bright smile split her face, she really was pretty when she smiled, "I figured as much." She exclaimed then flounced off to complete Artemis's packing. Smirking, Artemis shook his head, he only hoped that she realized that this would be no fashion flaunting trip. Even that smirk fell away as the seriousness of the situation sank in further. There would be no one to show off to anyways. No one – he'd be on his own with Juliet.  
Rolling his shoulders to get the blood flowing, he walked across heavily carpeted floors to his study where he locked the door behind him. Flipping on the main power drive he brought his computers online the hundredth time that day – he couldn't risk having someone see his stuff.  
"Computer: Updates on search." The results were the same of that not one hour ago. Sighing deeply, he shut the computers down once again and seeing that everything was quietly back in its place returned to where Juliet stood with her own pack.  
"Took you long enough."  
Artemis lifted his shoulder in a show of indifference, "I had something to check up on."  
Anger sparked in Juliet's eyes, "I know what this is about Artemis, so don't be going in circles with me. My brother is in trouble and we're wasting time." She didn't explain how she'd found that out, nor did Artemis bother, he'd figure it out sooner or later.  
  
"Ah, Butler. How are we feeling?" Foaly pushed his face close to Butler's.  
In response, Butler groaned and attempted to shove Foaly away, the darn centaur smelled something awful. But the stench didn't leave with Foaly and it forced Butler to focus his blurry thoughts on his surroundings. Nose crinkling slightly, he glanced warily around him, searching for the offending smell.  
Foaly, watching Butler's facial expressions brayed loudly, "Not to worry Butler, the smell will wear off in a bit."  
Butler repeated dumbly, "A bit? You mean that it's me who smells?"  
Waving a hand in the air as if the matter was nothing, Foaly replied flippantly, "Oh yes, the smell will last maybe a week or two. Nothing so bad." He chuckled, fully aware of how humans were so against offensive smells.  
Butler merely grunted in response, he was already distracted with his attempt to get up off the bed he'd been placed in (with little ease on Foaly's part). His muscles felt incredibly weak; numb, in truth. Struggling to at least gain a sitting position, Butler forced his stomach muscles to bring him forward, but even that small action seemed to drain him for strength.  
"Take it easy, Butler." Genuine concern.  
Grunting again, Butler heaved his feet over the edge of the bed. Already, the smell seemed to be fading, but then, his nose was probably adapting – all for the better of course. Ok, next step – get to feet. Butler's mind, methodical as it was, was sometimes a little off in it's fortitude. He always reached for the furthest possibility it seemed. His attacking the troll was an excellent example. This, though of a lower magnitude, was no different; he was in no shape to start walking around, yet here he was, attempting to do just that.  
"Butler, you fool, I just got you in that bed, and with no ease on my part!!!" Foaly watched impatiently, his feet tapping out a nervous sound on the stone floors. Finger twisting together, Foaly backed away as Butler took a few unsteady steps. "I really should insist that you get back in that bed until you have sufficient energy and your health is up to bar. You're too weak."  
"And since when do you take such a care for Humans?"  
Foaly's eye's snapped to Butler's, it seemed unlikely for Butler to say such a thing and he bit out, "Caring for Humans has never been a problem for me – true, you have covered the land with your pollution, your buildings, your filth and garbage, but I never held it against you. Every race has to go through it, most magic folk have all but forgotten those days, but I remember and so I understand. It's a stage in life that you'll get through."  
Butler blinked.  
Continuing, Foaly berated Butler with more facts, "But there is one thing I despise about you Humans, and that is your lack of respect of life itself. So many of you are foolish enough to not to care about the small creatures – the small things. Life is balanced, but when you mess around with it too much, something goes amiss. You are doing this, sooner or later, you're going to screw something up bad. I mean, look what happened to us, we really screwed up."  
"What do you mean?"  
Foaly nearly answered that, then remembered whose company he was in. But it wouldn't have mattered much even if he had answered. Eyes glazing over, Butler began to collapse and Foaly watched in dismay as he fell into a heavy mass of Human flesh at his hooves. Nudging Butler with a hoof, Foaly muttered, "I told you so – too weak."  
  
Juliet held the back door open of the shiny black jaguar, she was especially excited – more so than Artemis. Although she loved Angeline Fowl, there was a lot she was missing out on, she'd seen that in the little expeditions that Artemis had taken with her brother.  
She slipped into the driver's seat and adjusted the rearview mirror till Artemis's pale face appeared. As usual, his face was void of emotion, but his eyes were full of life and anticipation.  
"Where to, Artemis?"  
A slow grin spread across his features and he appeared almost sinister. "Make for the International Airport. We're going on a little trip."  
Little trip? Hardly, but Juliet wasn't going to complain. Straightening in her seat she turned the car on and revved the engine. This was more like it!  
As usual, Artemis paid little attention to the lovely landscapes of Ireland. His laptop computer was already opened and whirring quietly, it was hooked up to the car's central intelligence wire-up. It allowed him to use the car as a magnifier for his satellite searches. In Artemis's mind, satellites were incredibly stupid. They worked in ways that even he couldn't find a reason for.  
The bigger and stronger the signal meant that it would have priority over smaller signals. Obviously Artemis had devised a way to get around this and use it to for his own purposes and was the reason why his parents new jaguar was wired up the way it was (although his parents just thought it was a really good navigation program their son had installed).  
Downloading the most recent searches from his home computer, he brought the search program back online. He turned the sound off – he didn't want Juliet to hear what was going on, especially considering that there were magic folk involved. A few milliseconds later, a window popped up: CONTINUE RUNNING PREVIOUS SEARCH? He hit enter.  
Juliet couldn't help but sneak a glance over her shoulder in attempt to see what her young master was up to, but Artemis's cold steely eyes were watching her every move and he questioned, "Problem Juliet?"  
Turning her attention back to the road she shrugged and muttered, "No, no problem. Just checking to see you're alive back there." She chuckled at her own joke – it was so lame that it amused her, obviously not Artemis, for his face full of disapproval.  
Staring at Juliet a moment longer, Artemis's attention was diverted when his computer came back with his satellite search. FIVE THOUSAND THREE-HUNDRED AND TWENTY FIVE RESULTS Keeping a straight face, lest Juliet look back on him again, Artemis leaned forward and did a rescan, the results were the same. When he brought up a world grid, dots representing the found locations – what was this? There should be only one location, the whereabouts of Holly. Blowing up the map so it filled his twenty one inch computer screen Artemis inspected it with a scrutiny that would do any scientist proud.  
Tapping his digital sensory pad with the tip of his finger he zoomed in. The dots were not stable, they flickered and vanished completely at times. A definite frown creased his brow. Ok, this was unquestionably without a doubt, not good news. Either his computer system was down – which was highly improbable, or something, even beyond Artemis, was happening.  
"Juliet, step on it. We need to get airborne."  
She smirked then saluted, "Aye, aye captain."  
  
Artemis wouldn't be caught dead running, but that was precisely what he was doing. Running as if the very devil himself were on his heels. His briefcase clutched tightly in his hand and Juliet just a step behind him – both making the hundred yard dash to the private jet. A personal flight attendant and pilot were already readying the jet as they scrambled up the stairs into the interior of the finely furbished jet.  
"We're in," Artemis used the small intercom in the seat he'd plunked himself down in. "Let's get in the air, Captain."  
"Yes sir."  
Panting and sweating was a stage that Artemis rarely got to, if ever, but here he was doing both. He allowed a small smirk to touch his mouth – it was a day for firsts. Inhaling a deep sigh as he felt the turbine engines whir to life below him he straightened in his seat and once again flipped open his laptop computer. Preferring it to the onboard computer.  
"Sir, the tower say that we'll have to wait an hour before we can take off. One of the runways is under construction."  
Gritting his teeth, Artemis resigned himself for a long wait ahead of him, "Very well. Have you already tried the usual?"  
A pause ensued, and then a nervous stutter, "I-I'm sorry...sir. Not as...as of yet."  
"Get to it then."  
The Fowls had a separate account for just these kind of situations. A rather large account well into the hundreds of thousands for when air traffic was heavy and they wanted to get in the air. A bribe here and there never hurt anyone and in the end most people were the happier – except maybe those who had to seriously wait.  
Within a short period of time they were airborne and traveling at speeds unattainable on land. Artemis, having watched the take off, turned resolutely back to his work. On this trip there would be no idle time. He brought up his previous map of the world and nearly choked on the ice cube he was sucking on. Every single location indicator was gone, that is, all but one. And it was not in the Arctic. In fact it was rather farther away than that. After a few computer demands, Artemis shook his head. The locator signature matched Holly's.  
Opening up another program he let his fingers fly. [ESTABLISH COMMUNICATIONS LINK WITH LOCATION SIGNATURE 83G8IN] If anyone could understand this, it would be Foaly.  
[SIGNATURE 83G8IN REQUESTING LIVE LINK. PROCEED WITH CONNECTION?]  
Enter.  
Grabbing his laptop, Artemis dashed for the bathroom and locked the door. Flipping the seat down on the toilet, he plunked himself down. "Foaly? You there?"  
This time there was no struggle for Foaly to use his equipment, "Of course I am. Where do you think I'm going to go with your hulking he-man body guard?"  
"No where." And that was the truth.  
"Where are you?"  
"We're in the air, but there's been a slight change in plans. I'm not going to Murmansk, in fact, I'm not even going north."  
Foaly raised his brows, "You call that slight?"  
Ignoring his question, Artemis continued, "I'm making my way to Australia. I thought my computers were going haywire-"  
"Their only human, remember? You can't beat my technology."  
"-but in truth, there was nothing wrong with them." He put an emphasis on the nothing wrong part, "Something strange is going on. Holly's location signature was popping up all over the world for a good solid ten minutes. It's settled down now and it's in Australia."  
Foaly tapped a finger to his chin, "So you're going to Australia. I've never been there, but I heard that a lot of the goblins end up there – shipped off from the prison containment camps. Australia, I don't envy you."  
Neither did Artemis – he hated the heat and sun; but now it was inevitable. His curiosity was piqued and there were unanswered questions. He was going to Australia.  
"Over and out." 


End file.
